Joy to the World (Faith Hill album)
}} About.com review | rev2 = Allmusic | rev2Score = [ Allmusic review] }} Joy to the World is the first Christmas album and seventh overall studio album by American country music singer Faith Hill. It features the U.S. Adult Contemporary #1 hit, "A Baby Changes Everything". The album was certified Gold by RIAA on December 4, 2008, and as of November 2016, it has sold 762,000 copies in the US. Background A couple tracks from Joy to the World have been available as free downloads as part of special promotions. In late November, for a limited period of time, "Joy to the World" (single) was available for free digital download as part of a "holiday mixtape" created by Oprah Winfrey. For a week beginning on December 9, 2008, the song "O Holy Night was available for free digital download from iTunes as their "Holiday Single of the Week". The album was also promoted by a concert appearance on PBS Soundstage. PBS said of the album, }} Two limited edition versions of the album with a bonus DVD were made available at Target and Wal Mart. The Target DVD features 40 minutes of live performance and interview from Hill's XM Artist Confidential concert that took place in October 2007. The Wal Mart DVD was made available in 2009, a year after the album's original release, and features 19 minutes of Soundcheck footage. Track listing Personnel * Sam Bacco - percussion * Jeff Bailey - trumpet * Beth Beeson - french horn * Steve Brewster - percussion * Tom Bukovac - electric guitar * Paul Bushnell - bass guitar * David Campbell - string arrangements, conductor * Keith Carlock - drums * Alvin Chea - background vocals * Mike Compton - mandolin * Eric Darken - percussion * Matt Davich - saxophone * Tim Davis - vocal contractor, background vocals * Stuart Duncan - fiddle * Chris Dunn - trombone * Shannon Forrest - drums * John Gilutin - piano * Carl Gorodetzky - string contractor * Barry Green - trombone * Mike Haynes - trumpet * Faith Hill - lead vocals * Prentiss Hobbs - trombone * Dann Huff - electric guitar * Pete Huttlinger - acoustic guitar * Jack Jezzro - bass guitar * Charlie Judge - keyboards * Jennifer Kummer - french horn * Lee Levine - clarinet * Sam Levine - saxophone * London Oratory School Schola - boys choir * Gilbert Long - tuba * Jim Lotz - bassoon * David Loucks - background vocals * Chris McDonald - trombone * Jerry McPherson - electric guitar * Metro Voices - choir * Jeff Meyer - french horn * Doug Moffet - saxophone * The Nashville String Machine - strings * Craig Nelson - bass guitar * Jimmy Nichols - keyboards * Jenny O'Grady - choir director * Steve Patrick - trumpet * Darryl Phinnessee - background vocals * Ann Richards - flute * Eric Rigler - tin whistle, Uillean pipes * Bettie Ross - pipe organ * David Schnaufer - dulcimer * Robbie Shankle - saxophone * Buddy Skipper - saxophone * Calvin Smith - french horn * Denis Solee - saxophone * Ron Sorbo - percussion * Neil Stubenhaus - bass guitar * Bryan Sutton - acoustic guitar * Bobby G. Taylor - oboe * George Tidwell - trumpet * Glenn Worf - upright bass * Jonathan Yudkin - cello, celtic harp, fiddle, viola Release history Charts Album – ''Billboard'' (North America) Singles – Billboard (North America) References External links *Amazon *Faithhill.com Category:Faith Hill albums Category:Albums produced by Dann Huff Category:Albums produced by Byron Gallimore Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:2008 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Country Christmas albums